¡Ginny Weasley! ¡Slytherin!
by Rini Booh
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ginny Weasley, cuya toda familia siempre fue seleccionada para Gryffindor, fuera la nueva alumna de la casa de Slytherin? DracoxGinny
1. Chapter 1

¡Ginny Weasley! ¡Slytherin!

Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ginny Weasley, cuya toda familia siempre fue seleccionada para Gryffindor, fuera la nueva alumna de la casa de Slytherin?

* * *

Año I

Capítulo primero.

De cómo una pelirroja hace amigos en su viaje a Hogwarts.

Ginny Weasley, una joven de unos once años cruzaba la pared de ladrillos que separaba el andén nueve y tres cuartos con el expreso a Hogwarts.

La pequeña pelirroja se sentía llena de dicha, feliz y entusiasmada, pues por fin, después de largos años de espera iría Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Todo, por muchas veces que haya visitado el andén le era completamente nuevo y diferente ahora. Como por ejemplo la vieja pintura que decoraba el número del andén, lo pisoteado y lleno de folletos que se encontraba el suelo, testigo mudo de despedidas y reencuentros. Cosas sin importancia en las que te fijas antes de dar un paso importante en tu vida.

Como de costumbre todos subieron al tren para dejar sus maletas en la entrada del vagón para luego volver a salir y despedirse más cómodamente de sus familiares.

La pequeña de los Weasley dejo su maleta al inicio del pasillo donde se encontraban laos compartimentos.

Bajo a toda prisa a despedirse de sus padres, tenía la extraña paranoia de que el tren se iba ir de allí sin ella y no quería correr riesgos.

Se extraño al no ver ni a Harry ni a Ron, encogiéndose los hombros dedujo que ya se habían despedido y se encontraban en algún compartimento vacío.

Su madre la abrazo llorando a moco tendido recitándole sus nuevas responsabilidades (como si fuera la primera vez) y obligándola a jurar que se iba a portar bien. Los gemelos solo reían ante su furiosa mirada.

El tren expulso un agudo pitido llamando a sus pasajeros adentro, avisándoles de que ya iban a partir.

Ginny le sonrió a sus padres con amor, esta vez estarían solos, no tendrían a ningún hijo que cuidar durante tres meses y eso le entristecida un poco, pues sabía que su madre necesitaba fervientemente ocuparse de alguien, bueno, así tendría un poco más de tiempo para si misma.

Subió al expreso empujada por sus hermanos Fred y George y vigilada por Percy, el cual se había tomado muy en serio las obligaciones que le hecho su madre a los hombros de cuidar de ella.

Ginny suspiro con nerviosismo acompañando a sus hermanos entre los compartimentos, se sentía un poco desorientada y perdida, pero no se dejo vencer por esa inesperada sensación en la barriga, decidió buscar amigos ella misma apartándose de sus hermanos, tomando su maleta y metiéndose en el primer compartimento que vio.

Un par de horas más tarde Ginny se encontraba sentada en la compañía de cuatro jóvenes.

Al lado de Ginny se hallaba una joven muy bajita y delgada, aparentando como dos años menos de los once con los que contaba. Tenía el cabello de color castaño que recordaba vagamente el color de la madera recién pulida, de varios tonos diferentes. Era corto a la altura de las mandíbulas, liso pero despeinado yendo a parar sus puntas a cualquier parte; sus ojos eran al igual que su cabello, marrones. Desbordaba emoción contenida, eran vivos y brillantes, cálidos como chocolate derretido. La nariz pequeña y los labios finos. Sus tonos de piel eran pálidos, levemente amarillentos dándole cierto aspecto asiático. Llevaba una camiseta negra de algún grupo de música que la pelirroja no consiguió reconocer, y unos pantalones vaqueros con botas negras. Se llamaba Lía.

A su otro lado una niña idéntica a la anterior leía tranquilamente un libro, su nombre era Lay. Era, pues, la gemela de Lía (o Lía era su gemela). Las dos eran idénticas, salvo por tres cosas: Su pelo, sus ojos y su carácter. El cabello de Lía era largo hasta la cintura y de contextura suave recogida en un moño de bailarina perfecto en su nuca, unos pocos mechones escapaban del control de la goma de pelo enmarcando su bello rostro. Sus ojos eran, a los contrarios que los de su hermana, tranquilos y dulces pero a la vez iguales de brillantes, grandes y expresivos. Por último su carácter era totalmente contrario a Lía. Donde esta última era explosiva y hasta en algunos momentos algo violenta ella era tranquila y serena. Donde Lía era ingenua ella era suspicaz. Donde Lay era dulce y cariñosa, su gemela se apartaba rápidamente a la mayoría de los gestos de cariño. Sin embargo las dos se complementaban. Lay vestía un bonito vestido ceñido bajo sus pechos inexistentes de once añera con una falda vaporosa de color cian cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla, unas medias color crema y unas botas iguales que los de su hermana pero en blanco.

Eran rusas, provenientes de una familia de muggles.

Las tres chicas congeniaron enseguida, por decirlo de alguna manera Ginny era una mezcla de las dos, le agradaba parecerse a alguien más que no fueran los masculinos de su familia.

En frente de la pequeña de los Weasley se encontraban sentados dos chicos.

El que estaba al lado de la ventana se llamaba Matt. Era un joven de trece años que se preparaba para cursar su tercer año en Hogwarts, pertenecía a la casa de Griffindor. Era hablador y divertido, gustaba de gastar bromas sin mucha importancia a sus compañeros. Parecía la versión masculina de Lía en cuanto de carácter se trataba, salvo que era menos travieso y más vago. Era bastante alto para su edad, de cabellos claros largos, amarrados en una coleta y los ojos grises (N.A.: a lo Lucius Malfoy pero en Griffindor :'D). Su piel era incluso más pálida que la de las gemelas rusas, tersa y suave. Su nariz recta y los labios finos mostraba una sonrisa encantadora que había roto más de un corazón, el joven era, pues, también un Casanova, algo joven eso si. Vestía una sencilla camiseta color azul marino y unos vaqueros oscuros acompañado de unos tenis de marca.

Era mestizo.

Al lado de Matt, un joven con aspecto cohibido los miraba con cautela y timidez, intimidado por tanta presencia femenina y sin obtener apoyo del otro chico mayor que el. Se llamaba Dorian. Sus cabellos eran negros y lacios, llegándole hasta la barbilla. Los ojos de un impactante azul hielo, frío y distante, pero tímido después de todo. Algo más bajo que Ginny (la cual era bastante alta para su edad, pasando por una alumna de segundo o tercer grado debido a su genética) tenía un porte aristocrático, sin duda provenía de una familia rica y era un sangre limpia al igual que la pelirroja, Ginny se asombró al no ver en el, el rechazo típico de todos los de su clase al reconocer su apellido. Este última ya llevaba, al igual que la pelirroja, puesta su túnica de estudiante.

En ese momento Ginny, Lía y Matt se encontraban en una acalorada discusión sobre el quiditch, sus temperamentos chocaban, los tres eran amantes del quiditch e iban a defender sus equipos favoritos. El rubio y la pelirroja tenían la misma opinión mientras que la morena defendía como podía a su equipo. Lay, que compartía la opinión con su hermana decidió no intervenir mientras intercambiaba miradas de entendimiento con Dorian.

Afuera del tren el Sol ya comenzaba a ponerse, anunciando mudamente su pronta llegada al colegio de magia y hechicería.

* * *

Nee, ¿Qué os parece? Ya sé que no es muy largo pero espero que sea de su agrado, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Harry Potter ^^. Espero sus críticas constructivas, halagos (poco probables xD), tomatazos, etc.

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, salvo por unos OCes que cree :3 esta prohibida la copia total o parcial de este fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Siento la tardanza, se me perdió el pendrive pero al ver que ya había tres comentarios, dos seguidores y un favorito me puse a buscarlo mejor, gracias por leer ^^

A aquella persona que dijo que tenía una idea similar lo siento ^^' de hecho yo buscaba una historia así pero al no haber ninguna me decidí por escribirla yo misma.

* * *

¡Ginny Weasley! ¡Slytherin!

Año I

Capítulo 2

Al salir del tren Ginny y sus nuevos amigos vieron a Hagrid, al cual Ginny enseguida reconoció por las historias de Ron y Harry.

Este llama a todos los de primero así que Matt les deseo buena suerte y los cuatro once añeros se acercaron al enorme hombre, este, al ver que todos los de primero ya estaban a su lado los condujo hasta un gran lago oscuro, al extremo del cual se podía ver un norme castillo de estilo gótico, Hogwarts.

Todos soltaron un 'Oooh…' de asombro y admiración.

-Todos a los barcos, no más de cuatro por barco.-el vozarrón de Hagrid arruino el mágico momento.

Entre jadeos y gritillos los cuarenta alumnos se acomodaron en los barcos y siguieron a Hagrid, el cual ocupaba uno para el solo. Cada barquito tenía una lámpara de aceite y dos tablones para cuatro personas. Ginny se sentó con Dorian, una joven de cabello rubio platino, muy largo, y otro chico rubio.

Las barcas comenzaron a moverse solas por la cristalina superficie, que, al no tener prácticamente ondas, reflejaba perfectamente el cielo nocturno, surcado por miles de estrellas.

Todos guardaban silencio, consientes de la importancia del momento.

Al llegar a la otra orilla, después de dejar las barcas, salieron a un suave césped, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

-¿Estáis todos aquí?-tras unos murmullos de asentimiento Hagrid levanto su gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, todos se dieron cuenta que lo mejor era no tener problemas con alguien así.

-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall –dijo Hagrid.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta y los once añeros pasaron al enorme recibidor de la escuela, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la bruja a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Ginny podía oír el rumor de numerosas voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha, la joven supuso que el resto del colegio se encontraba allí. McGonagall les llevo a una pequeña habitación vacía.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –dijo la profesora McGonagall-. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestras familias en Hogwarts. Las casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. La Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos frente a todo el colegio, os recomiendo que os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Tras el discurso la profesora salió de la habitación dejándoles solos. Un pequeño rumor de incertidumbre se instalo en el lugar. Ginny se peino el cabello con las manos y se pregunto que clase de prueba tendrán que pasar.

La profesora por fin volvió. Les ordeno a ponerse en fila y los condujo al Gran Comedor. La estancia era muy grande, cientos de velas flotaban en el aire y si miras arriba en vez del techo te encontrarías con el cielo de fuera. Cuatro largas mesas estaban repartidas por el salón, ocupadas por los alumnos que hablaban, reían o los miraban con curiosidad. En frente había un, no muy alto, pedestal, sobre el cual se encontraba una mesa similar a las anteriores, era la mesa de los profesores. McGonagall los alineo al lado de esta y trajo un taburete con un sombrero de bruja muy viejo y desgastado encima. Todos callaron.

Un tajo, semejante a una boca muy grande y fea, comenzó a moverse en el sombrero, entonando una canción, con voz ligeramente ronca, que describía quien era el y como eran las cuatro casas.

Ginny buscaba con la mirada a sus hermanos.

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

Allí estaban los tres: Fred, George y Percy, que la miraban sonriendo.

…_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

¡Un momento! Ginny entorno los ojos, ¿Dónde estaban Ron y Harry?

…_porque los de inteligencia y erudición…_

Ginny los busco con mayor ahínco.

…_O tal vez en Slytherin…_

Soltando un pequeño suspiro volvió a mirar a sus otros hermanos que la animaban con gestos, la pelirroja sonrió.

_Por que soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estallo en aplausos.

-¡Entonces solo hay que probarse el sombrero! –le susurro Lay a la pequeña Weasley.

-Voy a matar a George –murmuro Ginny ansiando venganza, Lay la miro divertida.

La profesora McGonagall se adelanto con un gran pergamino en las manos.

-Cuando yo os llame deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen –dijo.- ¡Anova, Lay!

La niña soltó un respingo de sorpresa y le sonrió nerviosa a Ginny, esta le oprimió ligeramente la mano en señal de apoyo.

La joven se dirigió algo cohibida al taburete y se puso el sombrero, este tardó cerca de siete segundos en gritar.

-¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió con entusiasmo y Lay se dirigió a ella sonriendo contenta.

-¡Anova, Lía!

Esta vez era el turno de su hermana gemela, esta se dirigió con confianza al taburete y se puso el sombrero, esta vez se demoro cerca de nueve segundos (Ginny estaba tan nerviosa que incluso esto le llamaba la atención).

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Lía se levanto y dejo al sombrero en el taburete, mirándolo contrariada. La segunda mesa a la derecha aplaudía indicándole el camino.

Ginny apenas se fijaba en las personas que eran seleccionadas, salvo en sus amigos.

-¡Gray, Dorian! –su amigo fue seleccionado a la casa de Ravenclaw, se sentó junto a Lay.

Y así fueron pasando los alumnos, solo quedaban tres, ella y otros dos jóvenes más.

-¡Weasley, Ginny! –grito McGonagall.

Con paso flojo y temblando de emoción Ginny se dirigió al taburete y cogiendo el sombrero entre sus manos se sentó encima. Se coloco el objeto en la cabeza y este le tapo media cara. La pelirroja se encontró mirando la oscura y vieja tela de dentro, en frente de sus ojos.

De repente una voz susurrante se coló por su oído.

-Weasley ¿Eh? Si que sois muchos –hablaba el sombrero.- aún recuerdo como asigne a tus padres a Gryffindor…

Ginny asintió ligeramente, dándole entender a la prenda que le escuchaba.

-Entonces eres la primera mujer en nacer en la familia en muchas generaciones y también la menor de los siete hermanos…ambos hechos presagian que serás una bruja muy talentosa, y como eres, por decirlo de alguna manera, fuera de lo normal en tu familia por ser mujer, creo que desarollaras mejor tus poderes en…

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Ginny se quedo sorda unos instantes, pues el grito sonó directamente en su oído, pero no tardo en asimilar sus palabras.

¿Qué?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, estoy abierta a sugerencia para mejorar mi fanfic :D Gracias por leer.

sayo~ Rini


	3. Chapter 3

¡Ginny Weasley! ¡Slytherin!

Año I

Capítulo 3

* * *

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Ginny se quedo sorda unos instantes, pues el grito sonó directamente en su oído, pero no tardo en asimilar sus palabras.

¿Qué?

El salón estaba sumido en silencio.

¿Una Weasley? ¿En Slytherin? ¿En serio?

Esto debía de ser una cruel broma del destino, pensaba Ginny mientras miraba desconcertada al sombrero, como queriendo decirle '¿Qué puñetas me estas contando?'

La pelirroja busco con desesperación a sus hermanos, los cuales la miraban estupefactos sin emitir sonido alguno.

La pequeña Weasley se sentía confundida, ¿Cómo era posible esto? Es decir, que ella supiera no era para nada como Draco Malfoy (Lo conocía por su hermano y ya lo detestaba) ni mucho menos como ElQueNoDebeSerNombrado, entonces… ¿Por qué?

Bueno, igual había gente honrada y realmente buena en esa casa, no deben de ser todos tan crueles, pues si no, no existiría tal casa, pero todavía no había conocido a alguien así. La cerrada mente de Ginny, que vivió rodeada de su familia, la cual era toda de Gryffindor y los cuales tenían serios pleitos con los sangres puros, la mayoría pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin, no tenía un buen concepto de ellos y si pertenecías a esa casa eras alguien malo, cruel y perverso. Eres como un retoño del señor oscuro.

Por esto mismo Ginny se sentía confundida, que ella supiera no había hecho nada más allá de sus simples travesuras, inocentes si los comparas con lo que hacían los gemelos.

Ahora mismo no se sentía con ganas de enfrentar a su familia así que simplemente dejo el sombrero en el taburete y se dio la vuelta.

Un tenue aplauso resonaba en el salón. Lía aplaudía y vitoreaba a Ginny, esto le pareció tremendamente bonito a la pelirroja y fue con paso lento al lugar donde se encontraba su amiga. Poco a poco los demás Slytherin empezaron a aplaudir y algunos y incluso a vitorear pero sin muchas ganas, más bien con burla.

La pequeña de los Weasley se sentó al lado de Lía y sonrió tímidamente a los presentes mientras sentía un desagradable cosquilleo en la espalda, se sentía observada.

Sabía perfectamente que sus hermanos la fulminaban con la mirada pero no quiso hacerles frente, no, todavía no.

La Selección seguía su curso.

-¿No sientes que nos miran raro? -murmuro Lía en su oído.

-¿Y eso te sorprende? –le respondió en el mismo tono.

-Hmm…tienes razón –la miró y dio un largo suspiro.- Supongo que va a ser difícil ¿No? –Ginny asintió formando un adorable puchero, enseguida lo deshizo, quería estudiar en ese colegio y aunque no fuera en la casa que siempre soñó eso no la iba a detener, era una Weasley, y los Weasley, aunque pobres, tenía orgullo y en cuanto a supervivencia entre comentarios ácidos y miradas gélidas tenían experiencia. Con gesto dramático miró a la lejanía (o más bien la pared de enfrente) y se juro no dejarse pisotear.

-Tranquila, saldremos de esta, la casa de Slytherin todavía no nos ha visto brillar.

Tras la Selección el director Albus Dumbeldore dijo un pequeño discurso sobre la importancia de mantenerse unidos, luchar juntos, dar una mano amiga y cosas por el estilo (Ginny estaba demasiado entretenida con repeler las miradas de aversión de los Slytherin para prestar demasiada atención) y tras esto procedió a enumerar las normas más básicas.

Ginny se sentía algo intimidada, no por los nuevos compañeros Slytherin de su edad, que ni le prestaban atención, más bien por los mayores, que la miraban como con…¿Venganza?

-…Y ahora, por fin, podemos empezar con el banquete de apertura de curso.-Tras estas palabras murmuro algo poco entendible y las mesas chirriaron doblándose bajo el peso de kilos y kilos de comida.

Ginny miro sorprendida los manjares y la boca se le hizo agua, pollo asado, pollo frito, cocido, patatas hechas de mil maneras, verduras cocidas, ensaladas de diferentes tipos, lasañas, pastas, rollitos de primavera, croquetas, albóndigas y todo tipo de bebidas (para menores) ocupaban la mesa, los cubiertos de oro delante de los alumnos se llenaron de comida enseguida y el ambiente se hizo menos pesado, con más cháchara y menos silencios incómodos.

Así, nuestra pelirroja se dedico a hacer más amigos con los dedos manchados de salsa y una sonrisa surcando su juvenil rostro.

Conoció a tres chicas de su edad mientras tocaba la hora del postre, Cecilia, Martha y otra joven de la que no recordaba el nombre. No eran malas pero si bastante superficiales (al menos las dos últimas, Ginny supuso que criarse entre tantos lujos y caprichos las habrá vuelto así, Cecilia en cambio vivió en una familia humilde pero con creencias bastante…slytherinistas).

Aparte de estas tres muchachas que hablaban de cualquier chiquillada que se les ocurriese estaban unos cuantos chicos de aproximadamente su edad que también acababan de ser seleccionados, hablaban sobre quidditch, sin saber como la pequeña Weasley se metió en la conversación y así se la paso con ellos hablando sobre partidos y escobas hasta que llego la hora de ir a acostarse.

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! –Exclamó el director levantándose de repente, la comida había desaparecido. Dumbeldore agito la varita y una larga tira dorada apareció flotando en el aire que pronto se transformo en palabras que se elevaron sobre las cuatro mesas.- ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita!

Los alumnos sonrieron y comenzaron a cantar, Ginny se quedo un tanto pasmada pero le pareció divertida así que comenzó a cantar con los demás a sin ton ni son, obviamente, todos terminaron a tiempos diferentes y cuando el último dejo de cantar el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y risas.

Tras esto los de primer año de Slytherin siguieron a los perfectos, salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a un pasillo a la derecha del comedor, este estaba repleto de cuadros con personajes que los saludaban al pasar, torcieron a la derecha y bajaron por unas escaleras de mármol, las paredes, aparte de estar decoradas con cuadros tenían flamantes tapices y antorchas que guiaban su paso.

Ginny se mantuvo cerca de Lía, al salir del comedor oyó como alguien la llamaba pero no presto demasiada atención suponiendo que no iba a ella, ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente bien podrían haber sido sus hermanos que buscaban una explicación.

Los perfectos eran dos, un chico y una chica que contaban a todos diferentes anécdotas tratando de que se relajaran y les advertían de que tendrían que memorizar bien este camino pues sería el que tomarían todos los días para volver a su sala común.

Volvieron a bajar más y el ambiente se volvió más pesado y frío, Ginny supo enseguida que se encontraban bajo tierra, no es como si le entusiasmase la idea pero todo por ahora iba bien, no había tenido serios pleitos con nadie así que se mantenía tranquila, bromeando con sus compañeros.

Tras el recorrido (que no duro más de quince minutos) se encontraron en un pasillo algo más oscuro que los demás. Las paredes eran de piedra, se encontraban en las mazmorras del castillo y a Ginny este hecho la descoloco un poco, ¿acaso iban a dormir allí? No, no le gustaba en absoluto, Ginny sabía que los demás vivían más arriba, en torres pues sus hermanos habían dicho algo pero… ¿Porqué ellos allí?

Lía y los demás observaban el lugar con curiosidad, no parecía desagradarles en absoluto.

La pequeña comisiva se paro en frente de un misterioso tapiz que ondeaba levemente aunque allí no hubiera ni una mísera onda de aire.

Los perfectos se dieron la vuelta y miraron a los de primer año con una sonrisa.

-Esta es la entrada secreta a nuestra sala común, a continuación procederemos a decir la contraseña que nos dejara pasar, esta no debe ser descubierta por ningún alumno de otras casas, así que mantenedla en secreto ¿Entendido? -dijo el chico con un tono algo amenazador-juguetón. Los once añeros asintieron con efusividad.- Kate –volvió a hablar el joven,- te sedo el honor –la perfecta asintió con una sonrisa y observo el tapiz en el cual estaba Pintado un hombre joven, pálido y algo raquítico con largos cabellos negros y mirada azul, este le devolvió la mitrada mirándola con soberanía.

-¿Contraseña?

-_Committitur Tenebrae_ –Murmuro la joven, el hombre sonrío complacido y el tapiz se enrollo hacia arriba dejando un hueco por el cual poder pasar.

Cuando Ginny entró pudo observar una gran sala, a la derecha de la entrada había una enorme chimenea que ocupaba el centro de la pared (a la izquierda de este había un tapiz que Ginny intuyo que llevaba a otra estancia), el fuego era cálido y calentaba la estancia, sin embargo tenía una tonalidad cambiante, pasaba de un azul gélido, casi blanco, a azul cielo, oscuro, a ratos se volvía incluso verde, era el fuego más impresionante y los colores más bonitos que Ginny vio en toda su corta vida.

En frente de la chimenea había dos sillones con cinco plazas cada uno, uno frente al otro, de costado al fuego, eran de color negro y estaban hechos de cuero, en medio una mesita baja con un jarrón con despampanantes flores azules.

El suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa alfombra verde oscuro que aislaba el frio. Había ventanales, inmensos ventanales que no daban al cielo, daban al agua, las vistas eran preciosas, pegadas a la parte baja del cristal había algas y todo tipo de moluscos arrastrándose, a lo lejos brillaba la luz de la luna que se filtraba de entre las aguas, corales de diferentes tamaños y colores enmarcaban las vistas y si forzabas un poco la mirada, podrías ver en la lejanía un pequeño barranco que llevaba a lo que parecía, una ciudad marina. Pegadas a las ventanas (que formaban la pared entera enfrente de la entrada) había varias mesas con sillas para el estudio, diferentes divanes negros estaban repartíos para la estancia y las antorchas y cuadrados colgaban de las lisas paredes de mármol.

En la pared a la izquierda del hueco había otro tapiz, justo en frente del anterior y el resto de la pared también tenía un sillón con cuadros sobre este.

Ginny enseguida dejo de sentir aversión al lugar, pues sin duda era muy cómodo y bonito, al contrario de lo que había pensado.

-Este será el lugar en el que viviréis por siete años, cuidadlo bien.-sonrió la joven perfecta con algo de nostalgia.- las habitaciones de las chicas están a la derecha –dijo señalando el tapiz al lado de la chimenea.- no necesita contraseña, la dama pintada enseguida os dejara pasar si sois chicas. El de los chicos esta a la izquierda, lo mismo, no tiene contraseña, el caballero os reconocerá y os dejara pasar. ¿Bueno, preguntas?

Los de primer año negaron con la cabeza tras observar con curiosidad la sala común.

-Bien –esta vez hablo el chico.- entonces todos a dormir, vuestras pertenencias ya están en vuestras habitaciones.

El grupo se dividió por sexos y cada uno fue hacia el tapiz que le correspondía, en el de chicas había una dama, algo anciana, pintada, vestía con un elegante vestido blanco y su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un perfecto moño, a pesar de su rostro severo sonrió al ver a las chicas y susurrando un quedo 'Bienvenidas a Slytherin' las dejo pasar.

Se encontraron entonces en un pasillo largo con catorce puertas, siete a cada lado de la pared, por suerte Kate estaba allí para explicarles.

-Las de la izquierdas son las puertas de las habitaciones, la vuestra es la cuarta, las de la derecha son los baños, vuestro baño esta en frente de vuestra puerta y lo vais a compartir, no os preocupéis, es lo suficiente grande para las cinco. Buenas noches, si tenéis dudas no dudéis en consultarme –Kate se metió en la primera puerta sonriéndoles.

Las once añeras se dirigieron curiosas hacia su habitación. Era bastante espaciosa, de forma cuadrada, algo desigual. Al ser la pared de la izquierda más pequeña tenía dos camas y dos baúles pegados a ellas, mas las mesitas de noche, y la pared de la derecha tres camas y tres baúles con las mesitas, en medio de la habitación varios pufs de colores y una mesita similar al de la sala común. En frente de la puerta, el ventanal, con las mismas vistas de antes.

Ginny encontró sus pertenencias en el lado de las tres camas y se alegro de que su cama estuviera pegada al frio ventanal.

Saco su pijama y sus útiles de higiene y fue de las primeras en dirigirse al baño. Allí, había tres duchas separadas, dos váteres (también separados), tres lavamanos y una gran bañera de tres plazas, la pelirroja opto por ir a las duchas y tras terminar, cansada, les dio las buenas noches a sus compañeras de cuarto y se abandono a Morfeo.

* * *

¡Buenas tardes! Dios, estoy tan contenta de haber terminado por fin de escribir este capítulo, creo que es el más largo hasta ahora. Bien, me gustaría agradecer a las lectoras y a aquellas que me dejaron comentarios, Gracias a ALISSA-2012, JIIIMMALFOY (he leído tu historia sobre esta pareja, muy buena *^*), SOUL NEKO-NATSU, ROSE MALFOY, KAIRI1196, SRITAMALFOYNOTT y a THE DARKNESS PRINCESS.

Bien, aclarando unas cosillas, me acuerdo de que alguien puso que le aturden tantas descripciones, sin embargo, justo después dejaron un comentario pidiendo que describiera más. Uh…ahí me trabe pues me gustaría complacer a todos pero siendo comentarios antónimos no puedo hacerlo, lo siento mucho TT^TT

También me dijeron que no les agradaba mucho la intervención de mis OCs, veréis, los cree porque de la generación de Ginny aparecen muy pocos personajes en el libro y lamentablemente ni uno solo de Slytherin…entonces… ¿Qué queréis que haga? No me queda otra D': sin embargo no os preocupéis, no van a eclipsar a Ginny, ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

También quiero advertirles que por ahora no habrá mucho romance entre Draco y Ginny, es que haber, esta en primero… y antes cada uno tendrá unos romances, Ginny sigue siendo atractiva y va ser una de las más codiciadas del instituto, no os preocupéis :D sin embargo habrá…hmm…una relación primero basada en el odio, luego ya se vera…

Por cierto, ¿que os gustaría más? ¿Un Harry enfadado con Ginny, uno indiferente o uno comprensivo?

Yo prefiero algo entre lo primero y lo segundo, le pega más.

Ahora si, me despido, llevo casi dos horas aquí sentada redactando y exprimiendo imaginación de mi seco cerebro, estoy abierta a sugerencias, criticas (constructivas por favor ^^), halagos y demás.

Por cierto, ¿Qué os ha parecido la sala común de Slytherin? Debe de ser la parte más fluida que salió de mi mente, en cuanto empecé no pude parar, espero que siga más o menos el canon. Siento a las que querían ver la reacción y conversación entre los hermanos, quiero hacerlo con Harry y Ron presente, no os esperéis mucha comprensión por parte de los hermanos, es el primer curso, más tarde se apaciguaran.

También digo que la trama va a ir un poquito lenta pues aquí, en este año, Ginny tiene mucho protagonismo por lo de la cámara secreta, sin embargo el segundo año a los sumo tendrá uno o dos capítulos, me gustaría que pudiera participar en el quiditch pero creo que no, mejor para su cuarto año (recordad que en tercero no podrá por el Torneo de los Tres magos.)

Ah, y todavía no tengo un día fijo para subir los capítulos, la imaginación viene y va ^^

Bueno, ahora si me despido, gracias por su atención y cuidense.

P.D: si no tenéis cuenta pero os gustaría contactar con migo mi correo es rinibooh gmail. Com (juntar espacios).


	4. Chapter 4

Es mas corto que el anterior pero se deja leer

* * *

¡Ginny Weasley! ¡Slytherin!

Año I

Capítulo 4

Donde Ginny, tras una disputa infantil donde era ignorada, muestra su Orgullo Slytherin.

* * *

_¡BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIING!_

-¡Ah!

-¡Apaga esa cosa!

-Mpf…

-…apáguenlo ya.

-Voooy…

El irritante sonido que anteriormente había roto el silencio reconfortante que invadía la habitación de las chicas del primer año por fin dejo de sonar, y las jóvenes, arrastrando mantas, tallándose los ojos y farfullando incoherencia desfilaron hacia la puerta para dirigirse al baño.

En el estrecho pasillo había otras chicas, mayores que ellas, que se dirigían a los cuartos de baño. Algunas las saludaban al pasar, otras las ignoraban, otras las miraban con fastidio y las últimas casi se arrastraban por el suelo del sueño que tenían.

Tras ducharse y cambiarse Ginny volvió al cuarto a por su mochila: un simpático saco violeta con botones imitando unos ojos y un zip del bolsillo delantero imitando una boca. La mochila le sonreía, impaciente por empezar la jornada escolar. La pelirroja lo cogió con cuidado y se lo colgó del hombro.

Lía entro en el cuarto, se puso la túnica y recogió su mochila negra.

-¿Qué nos toca a primera hora? –le pregunto mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor a desayunar, Ginny repaso el horario.

-Encantamientos, cuarta planta -Ginny y Lía suspiraron maravilladas ante lo que se les venía mientras se sentaban en los bancos de la mesa de su casa. Se imaginaban a si mismas moviendo la varita elegantemente y produciendo encantamientos poderosos, siendo alabadas por el profesor y la clase.

Cuando la pelirroja iba a coger unas tostadas para untarles mermelada de mora sintió como una mirada gélida se posaba sobre su frente rompiendo repentinamente sus sueños de ser la mejor de su promoción. Levanto la cabeza algo cohibida y allí lo vio. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, aquel idiota que había insultado a Harry en la librería la miraba a los ojos con asco, como diciéndole que no merecía estar allí.

Ginny le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, delante de los profesores el rubio estirado no intentaría nada, eso lo sabía, otra cosa es lo que podría hacerle fuera de la vista de estos. Igualmente, incluso a sabiendas de esto, no tenía miedo. Por sus venas y arterias corría la sangre Weasley, la sangre de los valientes. A lo mejor ella no era una Griffindor, pero sin duda alguna poseía esa cualidad.

Malfoy aparto la vista cuando un chico moreno lo llamó. Ginny siguió conversando con Lía como si nada hubiese pasado.

Tras acabar con su desayuno las jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida para ir de una vez a las clases. Sin embargo una voz las detuvo.

-¡Ginny!

La llamada se detuvo en seco mientras un escalofrío la recorría. Se dio la vuelta lentamente rezando por que la voz que había oído no perteneciera a un sujeto que conoce.

No.

Allí estaba Ron, echando a perder sus rezos. Pero no estaba solo, sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione lo acompañaban. Ginny miro aterrada a la ultima, como preguntándole que le esperaba, sin embargo Hermione solo le regalo una sonrisa culpable.

-Esto…Ginny…-murmuró Lía- ¿Quieres que me quede?

La pequeña de los Weasley miró a Ron, el cual presentaba unas orejas coloradas y la miraba serio. A la pelirroja le habría gustado responder que si pero esto no incumbía a su amiga así que negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, tranquila, ve a la clase –respondió en mismo tono, Lía la miro poco convencida pero al final se fue, Harry y Hermione la siguieron.

-Hm… -Ron carraspeo antes de hablar- Ginny, ¿Nos podrías decir que sucede?

Solo dos metros la separaban de ellos, sin embargo la pequeña lo veía más bien como un abismo. Ella, y a miles de años luz, su familia. Visto desde fuera todos dirían que solo están montando un drama, pero no era así. Ellos, los Weasley eran una familia unida, y Ginny hasta ahora no había tenido mucho contacto con aquello que se hace llamar 'Mundo exterior'. Se sintió muy sola aquel tiempo que paso en la Madriguera sin sus hermanos, sin saber muy bien que hacer, aburriéndose, ayudando a su madre, recibiendo lecciones de cosas básicas de sus padres, incluso llego ofrecerse voluntaria a librar el jardín de gnomos. Menos mal que había un par de escobas, aunque solo las podía usar de noche, cuando sus padres no la observaban, eso era lo único bueno de no tener hermanos cerca, menos ojos que te vigilen.

Esos lazos con su familia, sobre todo con Ron, el hermano al cual más apegada estaba, eran muy importantes para ella. Los amaba más que a si misma y no estaba dispuesta a que algo así, una simple decisión del sombrero los separara. Lo único que escapaba de los planes de esta niña, es que dentro de unos años, entre llantos silenciosos de dolor, descubriría que la decisión no fue tan simple como pensaba.

-Ron –le advirtió Percy- ¿Qué demonios quieres que te explique? Ni que ella tuviera alguna idea de lo que esta pasando.

Ginny agradeció enormemente la intervención de este y se dispuso a confirmarlo cuando Ron la interrumpió mirando enfadado a Percy.

-¿¡Acaso no te importa que Ginny este entre esas serpientes!? –le preguntó entre incrédulo y enfadado- ¡Tenemos que ir inmediatamente donde el director y exigirle que la cambie de casa! –Tras estas palabras los gemelos Fred y George se miraron y rieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eres idiota acaso? ¿Crees que por este hecho vamos a ir a ver al director? No, tenemos que darles pruebas de que la tratan mal –dijo con entusiasmo George. En ese momento Ginny decidió intervenir, contrariada.

-Chicos, me al…

-¡¿Pero que dices?! ¿Sabes cuanto tardaríamos? –Pregunto Ron alterado, interrumpiéndola de nuevo- Para entonces Malfoy ya se habría vengado de mi desquitándose con ella.

-Ron, yo…

-Ah si…tienes razón… -Murmuro Fred, frotándose la barbilla pensativo.

-¡Tenemos que pensar otro plan! -grito Ron. Percy solo se frotaba la frente, cansado de tantas charlas vacías y sin sentido.

-¿Me pod…?

-¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Les tenderemos una trampa –Dijo Ron. Los hermanos gemelos lo miraron interesados.

-¿Qué trampa? –preguntaron a la vez.

-Podemos usar a Ginny para que haga travesura y así le quiten puntos a los Slytherin.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con sacar a Ginny de esa casa?

-A ti nadie te entiende George, que si es importante que si no lo es, digo que ya que esta allí por qué no aprovecharlo.

-¡HEY! ¿Me podéis escuchar de una vez? –Pregunto Ginny, enfadada y roja de furia, los chicos la miraron intimidados. Ella, que esperaba que sus hermanos estuvieran indignados por no poder protegerla, que esperaba que Ron se preocupara por ella como siempre lo hacía, recibe esto, un plan infantil de sus hermanos que le sienta como una bofetada- Por vuestra culpa voy a llegar tarde a la primera clase y a vosotros solo les importa meter a Malfoy en otro problema, solo les importa vuestro orgullo Griffindor y no realmente yo, me usáis como excusa para hacer otra travesura y no voy a consentirlo. ¡Además! Malfoy es de mi casa y como le hagáis perder puntos os la veréis conmigo ¿Queda claro? No quiero ser vuestro anzuelo para divertiros un poco, mas os vale tenerme en cuenta como una amenaza para vuestra copa de la casa. No son tan malos como pensáis –decía mientras recordaba a aquellas personas que se portaron bien y amablemente con ella, no, no iba a dejar que insultaran a su casa, como la profesora McGonagall había dicho ayer, esa es su familia de Hogwarts ahora, no dejaría que los humillasen e insultasen, mucho menos en su presencia- lo que sucede es que estáis tan cerrados que no podéis ver más allá de unos prejuicios. He dicho. –Tras estas palabras Ginny salió con la cabeza alta del comedor y comenzó a correr hasta el aula de encantamientos apretando los dientes por la rabia que sentía. Si, eran sus hermanos, si, era su familia de sangre, pero a pesar de ello, ella iba a defender a partir de ahora su Orgullo Slytherin.

El trío dorado estaba reunido en la sala común de Griffindor, Ron se sujetaba de los pelos leyendo la mima frase una y otra vez del libro de transformaciones. Hermione y Harry se miraron alarmados, no era normal que Ron permaneciera tanto tiempo callado.

-Ron, desembucha –dijo Harry. El aludido levanto la cabeza alarmado, como si acabase de despertarse bruscamente de un sueño.

-¿Eh? –Farfullo el pelirrojo, Hermione bufo ante esa contestación.

-¿Qué pasó después de que nos fuésemos Ron? –le aclaro, Ron la miro un momento y bajo la cabeza apoyándola sobre el libro, mirando enfadado al fuego de la chimenea, que le recordó el cabello de Ginny.

-Ella os defendió.

-¿Perdón? ¿A quien?–Pregunto Harry algo despistado, no es que no le preocupara la hermana de Ron, pero es que era solo eso, la hermana de Ron. Hermione suspiro.

-A los Slytherin ¿no? –Pregunto la castaña, Ron solo asintió apretando los dientes- no se que esperabas, ahora pertenece a esa casa y es su deber como tal, yo sigo diciendo que deberíamos fomentar la relación entre las casas y no la competitividad.

-Es decir, estas de su parte ¿No? –Ron la miraba incrédulo.

-Ay, Ron, sin ofender pero conociéndote como te conozco, supongo que le habrás dicho alguna estupidez. Esta mañana me la cruce en el pasillo y tan enfadada que ni me miró–suspiro Hermione- para ti todo se resume en eso ¿Verdad? Estar de parte de uno o de otro.

Y diciendo esto Hermione Granger recogió sus libros y subió a su habitación. Harry miró un tanto desaprobatoriamente a su amigo.

-Vamos a dormir Ron, mañana no toca transformaciones asa que no hace falta que te lo leas de golpe. –Ron asintió y cerró el libro, desanimado.

-¿Tu piensas lo mismo?

-… -Harry se le quedo mirando unos instantes y luego sonrió- no importe lo que pase, siempre estaré de tu lado Ron –'Aunque no este de acurdo contigo, amigo'.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: perdón, me merezco un Avada Kedavra por haber tardado tanto, se que a pocas les habrá gustado este capítulo, la disputa fue algo infantil pues realmente no encontraba nada coherente que escribir, pero tengamos en cuenta que Ron tiene solo doce años, creo que de hecho le pega.

En fin, gracias por vuestros comentarios, me inspirasteis ;w;

Ah! Y una cosa más. ¡Tu! Si, sabes muy bien a quien va esto, el indio que me sonsaco el link! Como te rías de mis historias veras D

En fin, estoy muriéndome, exámenes finales, ya sabéis uwu.

Jane


End file.
